Broken Links
by assembledlegion23
Summary: This is a story of death. Death to one character. The main character. Link. But he is back. 72 hours later, he is back. Back, and out for revenge. Revenge against his father. Also, you get to listen to his to his story in the dead room. So, you're dead in that world too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Thank you and enjoy the fic!

'thought talk'

* * *

'72 hours. That's how long it takes me to live again. I just sit in this white room with nothing to do for 72 hours except let my thoughts echo off the walls. No movement. No life. Just 72 hours. Alone. But now you're here. This is a change, For the best because I needed someone to tell my tale to. Someone who is like me. Someone who died at 72 hours old. If you die at 72 hours old you never die again.'

'Every time you die you come out of a lake with all your clothes on you, your mind broken, and just a tot. You see, death breaks your mind. From your first memory your mind is broken. You remember everything. Everything from death backwards and first memory forwards. Your mind just breaks. You just break down and cry and cry and cry. You could tell your parents. Just insisting for hours on end.'

'I did that once. My parents sent me to a mental institution. I died by food poisoning. It was horrible there. They kept me in a room. Alone. The worst thing was that there was nothing. just a door, a bed, a toilet, and a chair. All bolted down and secured. Nothing would move them. not even a atomic bomb could move them.'

'Another time I lived on a farm. It wasn't much, just the field And the cow. We lived on the farm for the entire time I lived. I never left that farm. I died by leaving the farm. There was a high voltage electric fence that I ran into. I laid there for an hour or two before I awoke in the hospital from unconsciousness. I didn't die until the day after by accidental medication overdose. I was a scrawny kid and electric fences were just invented. The fence had too much electricity for my body to handle.'

'My last time was when I lived in Kansas. Boy, was is windy. I was sucked up in a freak tornado and was thrown into the land of Oz. I was really blown halfway across the state. At least, That's what I thought since I had watched The Wizard of Oz a few days ago.'

'Interested? Here's the catch. You've already sealed the deal. You're dead. Deceased. Dead at 72 hours. No life for 72 hours. There's something else, you can feel it can't you? The darkness. Creeping towards your heart. It seems comforting doesn't it? Yes, just let me comfort you. Let it creep and crawl. Closer, closer, closer. Let it eat your soul. Let it poison your mind. Let 72 hours slip away into nothingness. You're still fighting? Fine. Let me tell you a story. My story. The story of Link. Broken Links. '

'So, where to begin? There? How about there? Honestly, I don't know where to begin. What? You're saying something to me? Wow, I'm surprised. I didn't know you could speak. Well, congrats. Wait, how about I start at the start. How could I not think of that! Jeez. You don't know what my start is? Wow. It's obvious. It's where everyone starts at with their life (or lives, in my case).'

'It starts when I was born and died. So, let's go back a few hundred years. Yes, I was born in Hyrule since it was the only place that had people that were alive back then. I was born in a fisherman's house near an ocean. Apparently after my birth my mother died. I never knew her name because the news I managed to find on the topic of my first death was scarce. Apparently, my father thought I was the death of my mother and tried to drown me in the ocean. I was rescued but the doctors couldn't get the water out of my newly formed lungs and I died a slow and painful death.'

'So, you want to know how I got here in the first place? I just gave you it. When I finally died of asphyxiation, The gods were smiling down on me. they give anyone who dies at 72 hours old new life. At least, that's what I think. When I arrived at the room, I grew to the age of a three year old and that's what my first memory was. Me in a white room patiently sitting there in a white chair thinking white thoughts, seeing white, hearing white, and smelling white. White clouded everything I could sense. Then, it all changed.

* * *

AN: Hi this is my first fanfiction so please, please, please, review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would make it totally like this story.**

' **Old Link'**

" **Speaking"**

* * *

'The room morphed into a lake. A beautiful, crystal clear lake. It had the occasional lilly pad and a lot of small fish swimming around. I immediately fell down on the grass and nearly dunked my head in water. I started to cry since I had the mind of a month old baby. Not even. Days old baby. Apparently this attracted some unwanted attention to me. Some people came over to check what the noise was. "Wha? Wait a minute, hey guys, come check this out!" Said a man behind some bushes so that I couldn't see them.'

"Hey Rob, what's going on?"

"I don't know what that noise is behind those bushes is! I'm too far away from it! It sounds like crying!"

What!?

'A few seconds later a man burst out of the bushes and startled me out of crying. I just sat there after pushing myself up with my small arms. I stared at him with large, wide, curious eyes from behind some tall grass. The man noticed and started to yell to his friends.'

"What the heck!? What is this kid doing here!?" Said Rob.

"Wait, what!?"

'Suddenly some people burst from the bushes and startled me into crying again. There was 4 men and a woman counting the first man that burst from the bushes. I didn't know all of this at first since I had the mind of a baby but that's later in this story.'

'"Wha? Who? How?" One of the men that burst out of the bushes was hopelessly confused while the others were close to mental breakdown except for the one woman. The woman was the hopelessly confused man's wife. She wasn't even confused all she felt was warm love for the small child on the ground in front of her. She walked transfixed towards the child.

'"Lila! No!" The confused man said while putting an arm in front of her keeping her from moving forward.'

'"What Colin? Can't you see that he is harmless to us? He's just a baby. What could possibly happen?" Before Colin could stop her Lila swooped down and picked me up. I immediately went quiet and started to coo with joy. The younger me had loved being with my 'first' mother. She also loved being with me.

Then, something happened.


End file.
